Conventional modems typically include at least two separate processors. One of the processors is typically a digital signal processor which operates under the control of signal processing software to perform the signal processing tasks associated with incoming or outgoing telephone call data. The typical modem also includes a control processor which operates under the control of control processing software to perform control tasks, such as error correction, associated with the processing of incoming or outgoing telephone call data.
The signal processing required for a single telephone call is commonly referred to as a signal processing (SP) session, and the control processing required for a single telephone call is commonly referred to as a control processing (CP) session. In conventional modems, the SP and CP sessions are executed independently on their respective processors, with the individual processors interfacing with each other as needed.